Fatal Frame V : The Dark Rebirth
by SatinemoOn
Summary: Five years after Fatal Frame 3, 5 college students…1 secluded island...1 forbidden ritual... A nightmare about to be Rebirth… Rated T just to be safe with the cussing :
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: **

**Hey guys! It's been like a year since I last uploaded a new story and here I am trying to give myself a shot in long fanfic about my favourite RPG game, FATAL FRAME HOHOHO. **

**Sadly, I don't own fatal frame and its characters though I wish I was TECMO and NINTENDO does. Well here we go hope you enjoy!**

**Fatal Frame V: The Dark Rebirth**

Settings: Five years after Fatal Frame 3.

Main Casts:

Mio Amakura - A 2nd year college Fine Arts student in Tokyo University majoring in Literature.

Saisei Yamamoto – A 4th year Philosophy student in Tokyo University and research assistant to Kei Amakura.

Sayuri Wakaba – A 2nd year college fine arts student in Tokyo University majoring in Literature.

Natsu Himekawa – A 3rd year Political Science Student in Tokyo University.

Haruki Hyuuga – A 4th year Political Science student in Tokyo University.

Others:

Miku Hinasaki – A 3rd year college Fine Arts student in Tokyo University majoring in photography and assistant to Rei Kurosawa/Amakura.

Rei Kurosawa/Amakura – A freelance photographer.

Kei Amakura – A folklorist/ non-fiction writer.

Plot:

5 college students…

1 secluded island

1 forbidden ritual...

A nightmare about to be Rebirth…

5 college students went to see a certain festival that is held in a certain island where the Sakura trees blooms once every 50 years when the moon is full. But something is whispering on the night before the festival and it's not a good one. What are the secrets of the island? Importantly, will they survive the nightmare the truth bares along the way?

**Author's note:**

Sorry. This chapter serves as my introduction for characters. HAHA, and as you can see I have at least 4 OCs I had been working on, I hope you would accept them as the story goes on .. Again thank youu~

Satinemoon.


	2. Chapter 1: The Secluded Island

**Disclamer: **

**Again people I'm not the owner of the awesome game series Fatal Frame nor do their cute characters, TECMO and NINTENDO does though I do own some of my OC's and of course, the story **

**Okay, here we go…please do enjoy!**

* * *

**Saisei's POV:**

I don't believe in ghost or to be more specific I don't want to believe in them, I mean as a philosophy student I believe to a more rationalize understanding to this world but as a person I can't help but believe in this world of supernatural beings especially having this kind of sixth sense that I possess ever since I was too young to remember. I was scared of course, for a young boy but as I grew older I learned to control my fears and instead ignore the things normal people usually don't see. "Hey Sei! Help me out here, will ya!" Hearing my name I turn to see a raven haired man wearing white shirt underneath a black vest and washout jeans, Haruki Hyuuga, a friend from the university waving his left hand at me. We had just arrived from a 5 hour journey from Tokyo to this not so well-known island.

Ishikawa Island.

When I first heard this island there was nothing special about it from afar it is just an ordinary island, surrounded by the vast sea, lush with forests and a small hidden village located at the bottom of the mountain, it was not even a tourist spot to begin with. The reason I was a bit surprised when Haruki asked me to come with them saying it was a three day vacation in this secluded island and that I should come and see the festival it held once every fifty years.

"_You're such a party pooper."_ He commented when I actually said no. I mean, I was pretty much busy with my studies. I'm a graduating student for heaven's sake, I don't have time for a vacation but here I am helping Haruki unload our luggage from the boat.

"Pretty sweet huh?" Haruki said smiling as he placed a black duffel bag in my hand. I knew he was talking about the island that I just simply nod and place the bag on the ground. The island was a little quiet but unlike with what I expected there are a small group of tourists other than us maybe here for this certain festival that is happening tomorrow evening.

"So what exactly happened and you suddenly changed your mind about coming here?" a deep voice said as he gave me a small pat on my back. I knew he would ask that. Natsu definitely will because he knows I'm type of guy who doesn't quickly change his mind.

"Where the hell have you been Natsu?" I asked shifting my gaze from Haruki who laugh a little to the black-haired young man wearing a blue shirt and jeans standing on my side, smiling.

"If it's Natsu then he's definitely slacking off with his girlfriend." Haruki laugh as he received a playful punch it the arm from Natsu.

"Idiot. She's not my girlfriend." He said mumbling, I can't help but smile as I shake my head a little when a girl appeared beside Natsu. Sayuri Wakaba is a pretty girl, with her soft dark brown hair tied in a half pony, a pink lacy dress and white bolero on top, a little younger than us but has a bit of a fiery spirit which was probably what I like about her the most.

"Don't mind him at all, Natsu, Haruki's just a bit jealous." She said sweetly sticking her pink tongue out to him. Haruki snorts while rolling his eyes and went back on his unloading-the-luggage work getting a hearty laugh from the three of us. "Sei, I thought you're not coming! What happened?" She suddenly asked me. Actually there are two main reasons why I changed my mind on coming with them but before I could even answer them, my eyes went pass through them to the girl wearing a brown off-shoulder blouse, white lacy skirt in top of her black tights standing a few meters behind Sayu and Natsu and sadly this didn't escape Sayu's gaze.

"Because of Mio?" she asked smiling to which I quickly shook my head then snort. A half lie, I mean I actually have two reasons to why I changed my mind to coming into this island. First was my part-time job and second, well... you can say it was her.

She was my childhood friend, Mio Amakura, she seems to be loss in her thoughts while busy staring at the island itself. I don't know but there is definitely something different about her ever since I met her again after like 10 years, her mom, Aunt Shizu was my mom's best friend the reason why she, me, and her twin sister Mayu grew up together not until of course, Uncle Misao disappeared that led to them leaving our hometown and live with their Uncle, the Rising Folklorist/Writer Kei Amakura. I was devastated when I heard about Mayu's death but more devastated when I heard Mio's not coping up with it, I mean I was too young when I last saw them but I was not too young to see how close they were.

"It's because of my job." I finally said looking at Natsu who slowly nodded.

"You're working?" Sayu asked. I nodded at her.

"Haven't I told you?" Natsu said, looking at Mio then back to Sayu. "Saisei is working under Mio's uncle as a research assistant. He was really lucky, not that I want to be a folklorist's assistant." Sayu turn and smiled sheepishly at me like saying to me that she was disappointed that Mio is not actually the reason why I came in the island. Girls really are a bit of a busybody.

"Whatever you want to say, Saisei." She simply said then walks towards to where Mio was, Natsu placed his hand on my shoulder then gave it a little squeeze.

"So you're here to search for ghosts?" he asked seriously as he looked back at the steep trail that would take us deeper into the mountain where the village was located. "Seriously dude. Are you here to do that?" Natsu added which made me smile a little since I was working as a research assistant to a writer who's famous for writing sick forbidden rituals and creepy folklores this question is already expected.

"Why am I scaring off your ass?" I chuckled then gave him a slap on his back. "Don't worry I'm here to search about the festival not some kind of sick rituals where they need a guy named Natsu as a sacrifice."

"Asshole." Natsu said laughing as he turns to head towards Haruki who's beginning to call us. I nodded at them but took a glimpse at Sayu who's hugging Mio's arm, probably bugging her when to my surprise, Mio turns to look at me with her dark brown eyes, and there I saw something disturbing. Doubts, Anxiety but most of all fear, I don't know what it was exactly but she quickly hides it with her smile and hell that made it even more disturbing but I quickly shrug it off by gesturing them that it is time to go since Haru is already babbling and as I started to make my way towards the island, I felt like something is going to happen.

Something bad.

Really bad.

But like I said, I don't want to believe in them.

The ghosts and my sixth sense.

**Mio's POV:**

I have a bad feeling about this.

Ever since we stepped out on this island I get the same feeling I had 5 years ago when my sister and I accidentally get ourselves into the vanishing village near the Minakami dam and ever since that incident I've been trying to forget those events, the village, the deities, the kusabi, the ritual, the abyss, Sae and my sister. My sweet twin sister, Mayu whom I killed with my own bare hands, It was hard especially when it felt like forgetting means betrayal and betrayal means death and suffering but the incident with the manor of sleep helped me a lot in finding my will to live. I learned how to live on ways that it felt like I'm living with my sister inside of me, knowing my uncle is willing to give his life for me and my mom who's constantly calling my name to sleep made me realize that living doesn't mean you have to forget, it just meant that one must face her nightmares not alone but with everyone's help and with that I was able to face this five years with smile but I was shocked that when I entered college I met with him again. Saisei Yamamoto, the boy that grew up with me and Mayu, the one who always looked at Mayu ever since when we were children and to make matter worse he's the assistant of Uncle Kei that I can't help but feel…

_Mio…_ I quickly glanced up from unpacking my suitcase. I looked around the room where me and Sayu is assigned to stay for the night since the festival is to be held tomorrow evening at the village's square but no one's there until the bathroom door opened revealing Sayu.

"Sayu, did you just call me?" I asked her softly, Sayu gave me look that says you look weird then slowly shook her head.

"I didn't, Mio. I'm at the bathroom." She said sweetly as a matter of fact, Sayu actually reminds me of Mayu in some ways though unlike Mayu, Sayu is very active not that I compare her to my sweet sister, she's also the first friend I made when I enter college. "You're already unpacking? Come on, Mio let's try and explore the village for a while." She said as she went to cling to my left arm, pulling me away from my suitcase. I tried to reason out to stay at my room but before I could do a knock came. It was as whom I expected, Natsu and Haruki.

"Hey Sayu! Mio!" Haruki smiled with his usual playful demure, Haruki of all my friends never fails to make me smile maybe because of his lively perspective in life. I nod at him in acknowledgement then looked at Natsu who smile a bit back at me; Natsu's personality is in contrast with Haruki's, a bit more mature for his age. "So are you ready for some food fight? God, I'm really hungry." He added.

"You're such a glutton, Haruki." Sayu said as she pulled me out of the room. The inn where we actually decided to stay has this whole old Japanese ambiance all over, a bit old but I'm surprised they had the heart to maintain it and make it into an inn.

"A bit creepy isn't it?" Sayu whispered to me and I felt a little uncomfortable especially when my eyes ran into those wooden beams nailed to support the roof.

"I heard this was one of the oldest buildings in the village around Meiji era or something." Natsu said as they continued to walk along the corridor then turn when they finally reached the stairs. "By the way, where's Sei huh? Haru?"

"Talking with the Village's Chief or something. I dunno, it must be for his work." He simply said and as soon as we reached downstairs a woman maybe in her late thirties greeted us with a smile. She wore a black and white kimono that looked so elegant in her soft porcelain skin beside her stood a young girl wearing a light pink kimono her black hair was down to her body.

"Good afternoon! I'm the inn keeper's wife, Chizu and this is my daughter Yuuka. If there's anything that you need then please don't hesitate and let us know." She said softly as she and her daughter bowed their head a bit, in return we also did the same and asked about the food in the village. "Oh, the food, of course it'll be served at exactly 8pm. It'll be a feast you'll be sharing with the other guests, I assure you."

"Oh, then that'll be great! I'm really starving you know, my last meal was way too…OUCH!" Haruki said earning him a pinch from Sayu who began scolding him for being impolite and Natsu apologizing for Haruki's behaviour. It was a usual scene for me when suddenly…

_Mio…Don't stay here… _There it is again that familiar voice it has been years since I heard that voice and I knew I shouldn't hear it but... I began to turn because this time the voice didn't just fade, it began to play endlessly against the cold wind. I walked until I got out of the inn and there in front of me was darkness, only few torches lit up the grounds and the houses are tightly shut and for a moment it felt like I was back at the All God's village. These chilling sensations that I've been trying to suppress when we first got out of the boat a few hours earlier is slowly creeping up into my body which was really overwhelming and I tried to shake it off, ignore my sixth sense, and act normal as possible but the shape of the mountain, the sound of the cold air makes my heart beats faster, then I saw it. It flew right in front of my eyes…

_A crimson butterfly…_

_Oh, god, not now…_

_Mayu…please…_

"Mio, is that you?" I felt a warm hand touches my arm and I slowly turn to meet a pair of onyx eyes. It was Saisei. "Are you alright?" He asked in a worried tone and then a thought hit me. Would he still care if he knew I killed Mayu? His sweet Mayu? Of course not, only Uncle Kei would accept me because all in all I'm still his niece, his only family but Saisei is not my family. His Mayu's only.

"I'm fine, Sei. Really." I whispered under my breath. I hope he doesn't see me trembling under the light of the few torches, I hope I had convince him that I was fine even though I was dying inside.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So what do you think?**

**Actually I'm not really good at writing in first person view oh well… **

**That's why I really need your advice, comments and reviews..pretty please **

**Again, thank you and I'll try to post the 2****nd**** Chapter as fast as I can.**

**By the way, I'm sorry for my grammatical errors and THANK YOUUUU~**

**Satinemoon**


	3. Chapter 2: The Odd Tree

**Disclaimer: Hello guys ! Well here i am. Again :)) Thanks for the comment and well.. i hope you guys anjoy my chapter 2..**

**Again, i'm not the owner of the FF series and its characters TECMO and NINTENDO does, but I do own the OC's and the plot itself.. Guess that's all :)) **

**Here we go!**

* * *

**Saisei's POV:**

As soon as we checked in to our rooms Haruki had reserved, I quickly unpack my black hardbound notebook and fountain pen then turn to interview some of the people here at the Ishikawa village. I know Professor Amakura is dying to see the village structure and hear its whole history the reason why I voluntary went here ahead of him.

"I'll be back at Dinner, Haru. I'll just see the village." I said as I got my black shirt and put it on, Haruki who was busy taking a quick shower, groaned in answer as I knock the door a few times and went straight outside. I haven't seen Natsu but I assumed he was helping the girls in taking their luggage.

"We served dinner at exactly 8pm." The bald man wearing a navy blue yukata told me, I assumed he was the innkeeper since he was the one Haruki talked to before we checked ourselves in. I looked down at my watch and saw that I had at least 2 hours before dinner to check out the village. I said my thanks and went on my way.

Ishikawa village was what I had expected, standing outside will actually make you feel like your back from the old civilization, the architectural structure of the houses are really old but with the slight touch of modern in them, the people as far as I can see lives with the agricultural means from farming to fishing since the shore is not that far from the village itself. The electric connection is not that great either as lit torches are placed, scattered around the village for the means of light.

I can see now why it is not a famous tourist spot in Japan but truthfully speaking it was a good place to relax, the wind is cool, you can see the stars shining brightly against the vast blue sky. It is kind of refreshing to see a kind of village that is not polluted and that is far from civilization here in Japan. It took me an hour to take a walk around the village and meet up with some people. I can see how they still treasure the old ways like placing these different offerings in front of the altar located at the heart of the village but what really caught attention was how abundant Sakura trees are at the village ground and the trees are not just normal trees but wide humongous trees.

"We put up offerings in the altar every start of the Sakura Blooming in fifty years." An old woman wearing a simple white kimono, her white hair swept up away from her wrinkled face told me as she placed a cup of garance tea in front of me. I nodded in thanks as I took a small sip of the tea. It was sweet with the scent of the flowers lingering in my nostrils as the hot liquid ran down my throat. "Was it sweet? It is one of our specialties here at Ishikawa Village. As you can see, our village is surrounded by Sakura trees that bloom for 6 months endlessly every fifty years."

"Yes, it is. Thank you, Mrs. Suzuhara." I began as I placed the cup on the table and placed the notebook on my lap and began scribbling. "I'm deeply sorry for me intruding into your household at such late hour."

"No, of course not, Actually I'm sorry about my brother's absence at the moment you must've been looking forward to meeting him but well; he is a bit busy this time around especially now that the festival is nearing." Mrs. Suzuhara one of the village elders told me. She's the younger sister of the village chief. "But don't worry he'll be back by tomorrow and I'm sure he'll be more happy to assist you with your research." She added softly.

_Great…Now I have to wait for him to come, I just hope Professor Amakura arrive a little late. _I looked outside the window beside me where the Sakura blossom began to shed little by little.

"Breathtaking isn't it?" Mrs. Suzuhara says, pulling me back from my trance. A small smile crept up to my face then I asked this stupid question.

"It blooms only every Fifty years? And for 6 months?"

Nodding her head a bit, "Yes, dear… A bit of a mystery though there is this legend that the Sakura do once bloom every year but since people began to forget the old ways the spirit of the trees decided to give and cleanse this island with its beauty every fifty years. The young maidens of this village will perform the Dance of the Sakura under the full moon."

"Cleansing…but what do they cleanse?" The old lady suddenly gave this strange look that somehow made me regret asking her my question when thankfully the sliding door leading to the outside opened, and there stood a young girl, fifteen maybe wearing a dark blue kimono.

"Grandmother, I'm sorry to disturb but Uncle Takeru is calling from the mainland." She politely said while shyly taking glimpse from me, I smile as I looked down on my wristwatch and then I knew I had to go, I quickly stood and bowed my thanks and goodbye to Mrs. Suzuhara and her granddaughter Kayano before closing the door behind me.

I sighed as soon as the fact that I didn't really get any real scoop about the festival just about the Dance of Sakura that they will perform tomorrow evening but what I can't erase about the conversation I just had with Mrs. Suzuhara is the thing about the cleansing, I could've just left that out but the gaze she just gave me made me change my mind and I know that I will just have to hold on to it. Or maybe I hoped I won't. I began to walk back to the inn and as I was a few meters away from the entrance I felt something eerie, I had this sudden vague vision as the surroundings turned into an old sepia movie, suddenly a man—no, a dark-haired woman run past through me she was frantic and I can't help but follow her footsteps as she began to walk through the mountain trails leading to the top.

"DON'T GO THERE!" a deep voice roared from my behind that I was completely snapped out from my trance, I looked back but to my surprise no one is there so as the woman walking in the trail leading somewhere up the mountain. All I can hear is the soft ringing of a bell until it was quiet as if I was really alone and nothing just happened.

_What the hell was that? _I thought dizzily when something caught my vision, walking frantically out of the inn was Mio. She doesn't look fine, like she was in panic that I completely forgot about what had just happened earlier and found myself walking towards her, touching her frail arm and asking if she's alright.

"I'm fine, Sei. Really."

_The hell with it, I'm not blind and I can see that you're not fine; you're freezing cold for heaven's sake… _I knew I was right but I didn't try to push Mio any further, she had been different when I met her again but ever since we stepped to this island she had been restless. Then a thought cross my mind.

Maybe Mio can see things…

May be she can also hear and feel things others can't…

And maybe she is a bit different like the rest of us.

**Haruki's POV:**

Everything was incredible.

From the scenery to the food, and even to the village people itself, everything is worthwhile and because of this I'm really looking forward to the festival tomorrow evening. I'm sure it'll be fun especially when I heard Saisei tells us over dinner that the festival is about young ladies dancing under the moonlight.

"Hey, Natsu can you give me towel?" I heard Sei called from the bathroom. It has been a while since we had our dinner downstairs, and like I'm telling you earlier the food was heaven not just because I was really hungry but really, Ishikawa's village specialty are food that has Sakura essence as ingredients which was let's just say a bit unusual.

"Man, I'm so beat!" I exclaimed as I sat on the futon. "The girls are lucky to have the bed." I muttered under my breath and stare at the window that has the beautiful, serene moon looking down at me.

"Hey, Haru" Natsu called I slowly looked away from the window to him. He went over to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Thanks, Natsu."

"Does Sei still have trouble with sleeping?" My friend and younger college colleague in our department asked when the door finally shut behind him.

"Yeah, He still drinks this damn stuff at night that leaves him dead until morn." I replied playfully while flexing my beat arms. Sei has been my roommate in our dorm while Natsu lives with his sister who's working at Tokyo as a newscaster, it was a bit of miracle that we all met and became friend and then we met…

"Damn it, I can't seem to find a signal!" Sei cried as he open the door from the bathroom then stare at his phone and then to us. "Oh, sorry I just need to send Professor Amakura a message." He said in an apologetic tone while raising his phone a bit.

"Mr. Working dude." I snorted while Natsu gave a chuckle as he picked up his pillow and went to lay on the other futon to rest.

Shaking his head at me, Sei stood near the window then raised his phone a bit trying to find his own signal. "What time is it, Natsu?"

"Twelve and I think I'm going to have a hard time sleeping."

"Ask Sei for some pills."

"You made it sound like a contraceptive." Sei commented, we all stopped for a while then finally laughed as I turn to look out on the window.

"Hey, I'll just go outside, you know, get some air." Natsu suddenly said as he stood and went to get his coat.

"Natsu don't walk around too much, this is a quiet village." Sei said in a serious tone, without looking and still busy with his phone. "And be back early."

Natsu gave a look that I answered with a wolfish grin. "Wanna come?" he asked to which I shook my head and then he turn to leave, as soon as the door closed I looked at Sei.

"You look like you want to kill your phone, Sei." I commented as I raise my brows at him, Sei is the most responsible in our group, he dedicate his time to his work as an assistant to a famous writer.

"If only I could do that, I would've done that." He snapped as he gave me an exasperated look to which I said nothing. One thing. I didn't like about this village? The odd looking Sakura tree in front of the inn where a mountain trail leading up to nowhere lies; I don't know, just a stupid sense maybe but it really gives me chills especially when I first saw it before checking in the inn.

"Sei, did you ask where that trail leads up to?" I asked out of nowhere. "You know the one that is behind the odd looking Sakura tree." I added, Sei must've seen it too since he stopped and walked near the window to look at it. He didn't answer and thought for a moment.

"Actually I forgot about that. I didn't notice it until a little while ago." He said in a quiet voice then slowly he looked at me with an odd look like he wanted to say something. "Scaredy?"

_Damn it. _"You wish, Sei. But sadly, I don't believe in ghost."

"Yeah, I get it. Me neither."

"Then why are you working as research assistant to Professor Amakura?" I mused at him. "Is it?"

"Shut up, Haruki." He said as he walked towards his futon. "I need to sleep early, can you wait for Natsu? Just in case…"

"Sei, you're such a pussy. Mio's just a girl, why don't you just admit it?"

"Good night, Haruki." He said as he gulp a single pill that I knew would leave him dead until tomorrow morning. I sighed, one thing I hate about Sei? He's too mature and coward, so much for my first vacation night with my friends, I was left awake in our room, sitting on my futon and staring outside waiting for Natsu, in which I found myself replaying the things I said to Sei or to be more specific, I'm telling exactly the things I should be hearing.

I closed my eyes, wishing I could be better or if not even just a little.

_To deserve her._

* * *

**A/N:**

**So how was it? LOL.**

**The flow of the story might be a bit slow but i want to give everyone their own chance in perspective :)**

**I hope you understand..WIWUT~**

**Anyway, comment, reviews are very much appreciated.**

**THANK YOU! SEE YOU ON CHAPTER THREEE :*****

**Satinemoon**


	4. Chapter 3: Sleepless and Vanished

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own FF series people. Though I own the plot and the OC's :))**

** Well, here's the 3rd chappie. Hope you enjoyy!**

* * *

**Mio's POV:**

I can't sleep.

It has been years since I last had the trouble of getting myself to sleep and I wonder if it's because it is my first time to sleep in a faraway place away from my family or is it because of what had happened earlier. I could've sworn it was her voice, Mayu's and what's with the fact that she's trying to warn me about something and I know it. There must be something about this island; I shiver at the thought of such nightmares happening all over again when I felt Sayu's weight shift a little.

"Sayu?" I whisper as I turn to my other side to see her since we both share the same bed. I could barely see her silhouette in the dark as she turn and flash a sweet smile at me.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she asked softly, sitting at edge of the bed.

"No, it's just that I can't seem to sleep." I said as I rub my eyes, Sayu laugh a little as she reached to stroke my bangs then she started to hum a soft melody I haven't heard before.

"Sayu, That song..."

"Oh, it's nothing... I'm just making up sounds, why do you want me to stop?" I shook my head in answer to which thankfully she continued to hum. Sayu's scent was so sweet just like Mayu, her caresses are calming and the way she soothes me is like a warm sunlight brushing my skin.

"Hmm...Hmm…" she hummed still caressing forehead. "By the way, Mio about Sei…I think he likes you especially the way he stared at you at dinner." She playfully tease me as I was bit taken back by what she said but to which I answer by slowly shaking my head and though I had to admit I once had a deep crush on him, I knew I'm not the one Sei's sees in me and of course, I am fully aware of what he felt.

He has always been looking her ever since we were children, he always accompany her and smiles because of her. My sister is the only one who could make him look relaxed unlike me who makes him worry because of my mischievousness.

**_Flashback_**

_"Mio!" A worried voice calls from above the trail that leads down to the river deep inside the Minakami Forest where I always go and play with the cool water, it has always been refreshing but since Mayu is very slow I often leave her and Sei behind. "Mio! There you are!" _

_I looked up and saw a familiar face filled with worry looking at me. Sei was mature for his age that instead of playing with us, he almost look as if he's looking after us, always worrying or should I say I love seeing his face worried about me. I was about to call him and tell him to come when..._

_"Sei, Did you find her?" a soft voice said, Sei quickly looked up to where the voice is then nodded pointing at my direction. _

_"She's down there." Following his gesture, Mayu looked down and there I saw a great relief rush on her face as she smiles at me then to Sei who held out his hands to her which Mayu took gratefully. I don't know but there was a sudden tinge in my innocent heart as my eyes glued on those hands but seeing my sister's face smile makes me shun those feelings away._

_ "I told you were going to find her." was what he said as he look straight into her eyes._

**_End of Flashback_**

__And that's when I knew he would never look at me.

"No, the one he likes is Ma…" I yawned as finally sleep began to take its toll on me, my breath began to steady as my eyes grew heavy. "That feels really nice Sayu." I mumbled as she continued to stroke my hair.

"Mio, Do you think people deserve to have second chances?" she suddenly said to me that made me stop, do people really do deserve them? Maybe so if they really do but how about me? I killed my twin sister, felt jealous of her once and I even leave her behind causing her to fall so what did make me special that I deserve to live and be loved? I don't know.

I really don't know what to say that I just slowly nodded and felt her hand stopped. I tried to keep my eyes open and somehow saw Sayu smiling at me though I could see that her eyes are glistening, reaching my hand I touch her cheeks and gave her a comforting smile.

Taking hold of my hand, Sayu squeeze it and turn to stroke me again. I could barely make out of what Sayu was saying as I slowly surrender to slumber.

"Thank you, Mio... Sweet Dreams."

**Sayu's POV:**

I don't know what to do.

I'm so scared, what if?

No, I believe him…

He loves me, doesn't he?

He would never abandon me…

I…

**Mio's POV:**

Darkness enveloped my whole vision as I slowly open my eyes and stirred in the bed, I felt my back ache a little because of the hard lumps on the bed, I tried to shift to my left side to reach for my phone and check what time it is. It says 3am and I knew I need to get more sleep when I noticed I have a new message.

_It must be from Uncle Kei..._ I thought sheepishly as rub the sleepiness away from my eyes, my uncle who's only 10 years older than me had been the father figure to me and Mayu ever since my real father disappeared, when my mom was hospitalised and up to Mayu's death Uncle has always been there, he was so busy with me and over protective that the thought of him marrying was a complete surprise to me though I was relief.

Relief, I didn't took away my Uncle's life away from him. Since he was ought to be married to a wonderful woman and have a family of his own, I was so happy it is now fulfilled with Aunt Rei and Miku in our household everything had been lively.

Suddenly, I heard a loud thud as if something hard fell on the tatami floor, pulling me away from my reverie. I quickly sat up and saw Sayu's side of the bed empty. I didn't notice it until now but it made my heart beat faster.

Something's not right.

I can definitely tell that something is not right.

I slowly slip away from the sheets to stand but I can hear something and I felt coldness run my nerves. The room is so dark and I can sense that the sound is coming from below the bed. It was something is scratching the floor the way Ruri does whenever I sleep over at Miku's room but then it wasn't soft more of like someone is scratching and carving at the same time.

_Screech...Screeech..._

I want to convince myself maybe it was a cat like Ruri but no, the sound is far too different from those things instead I knew it was not. I tried to pat my side several times to see Sayu there that maybe I just overlook her but she really is gone.

Where is she? I thought as I shut my eyes, my heart beating furiously against my chest as I slowly placed my foot on the cold floor. As soon as it made contact, the sound went still, quietness began too sank in the room as I gather up my courage to stand and kneel on the floor, a part of me saying I should just go back to sleep and probably wake up soon but then I just... I took a deep breath as I clutch my phone and click it to have a small source of light then I slowly lower myself to the floor.

I want this to be a dream, I really do.

But as soon as I turn the light under the bed, I felt my breath caught.

My eyes widened with horror and my whole body shook with fear.

I knew this wasn't a dream because Mayu is real.

She was lying on the floor, her face was pale as white, blood was all over her hands, on the floor and I could see her fingernails are broken as she continues scratching the floor using them to form the words i could only see as...

_HELP HER, Mio… _She continues to mumble thing incoherently as she lifts her head to look me staright into the eyes... And then I knew...

She is my reality.

**Saisei's POV:**

Since I woke up this morning, I haven't seen anyone of them. Natsu, Haruki, Sayu and even Mio, when I opened my eyes Haruki and Natsu are already gone, even leaving their futons lying in the ground. It was already late so I thought maybe they took a walk around the village but when I knocked into the girls' room and found they're also not around well, I thought that they might all be together but hell with my senses that's telling me something is not right especially when Mrs. Chizu told me she hasn't seen them since these morning.

"I'm sorry but I must've missed them." She informed me to whom I knew she must be telling the truth but I knew they'll be back. I was pretty sure of that and since I was starting to get busy with the festival tonight, the interview with the chief, Professor Amakura coming and of course the vision I had in that trail Haru was asking me about last night, in short, I'm beginning to mess my sanity up with all these concerns.

It was when I realize it was already 3 hours since I haven't seen them that I am starting to rely on my sixth sense and not my philosophical views in life. Surely Natsu or even Haru would leave me a note that I check the books I left on the table to see if there is anything they left but sadly there is none, even Mio would choose to stay knowing her uncle would arrive this day then what's wrong? What is happening? I quickly stood and went to see the inn keeper.

"You haven't seen them?" I nod in response hoping he would stop giving me looks that seems to survey me. "Maybe they went fishing or something, son."

_Haru? Fishing? Yeah right, shoot me now if that happens. _The inn keeper must've seen the worried look on my face when slowly he nodded.

"I'll ask the villagers to see if they saw your friends, would that be fine?"

"Yes, Sir. That'll be a great help." I bow my head a bit in gratitude then turn to walk outside the inn. I looked at my watch and saw that I only have 2 hours before the Professor arrives and now I'm facing a dilemma with my friends. I scratch my chin as I started to walk then I noticed that big odd Sakura tree in front of the inn. I looked up at it and saw that it is starting to shed, the soft petals drifting to the ground is making the town starting to look livelier or even beautiful. Entrancing as it maybe, I quickly shook my head, I can admire them later but first I have to find them or else.

I hope my senses are wrong, I do. I sighed as I began to take my first step when a strong gush of wind stopped me, I slowly turned my head and there behind the tree, I saw that woman, the one wearing a white kimono whose frantically running earlier unlike now she's standing behind the tree. Her long black hair is obscuring half of her face with her pale white skin light against the sun. She seems to be staring straight at something and I could feel goose bumps grew all over my body when she slowly tilts her neck making these creaking sounds, to look straight into my eyes.

She has a serene face but her eyes are hollow, lifeless. I feel coldness run through my body as she slowly lifts her right hand where a bell is tied up on her wrist with a crimson ribbon that began to ring through my ears, I wanted to run, vomit but the next thing I knew was her face started to contort and she again ran frantically up the trails.

"Wait!" I tried to call as I began to run up the trail, my voice was husky and I started to fill dizzy as the bell rings louder through my ears. The way up was too steep and I could feel breath quickening when I felt stepping on something hard; I stopped catching my breath as I looked down to see what it was. I felt my eyes grew wide and my heart beat faster because in the ground was a familiar black doll shoe. I could've sworn whose shoe was that but I tried to shoo away my conclusion as I picked it up but I knew I was wrong and that in time like this I should rely on my senses.

And my senses tell me to not enter the large, old, Japanese mansion in front of me.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hahaha. I'm really having a hard time writing this but i do love the characters.**

**Though again I'm having hard time with writing in first person POV.**

**Anyways, I'm making a map of the said mansion and I want to post it here so the visualize mansion would be more better. HAHA.**

**So again, Thank you and see you on the 4th chapter..**

**Please do review, comment and suggest. :))**

**Have a nice day~**

_**Satinemoon**_


	5. Chapter 4: Cold Rain and Memories

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own the FF series and if I did I would never let Yuu die… Lol

Okay~ So , here's the 4th chapter, with the POV of my fave FF character. REI =)))

Enjoy!

* * *

**Rei's POV:**

Rain always reminds me of him.

Yuu, who was my deceased fiancé and the one who told me to continue living, He had always been gentle like the soft rain drops pit pattering as they fell on the ground, many people may find that calming just like him to me. I once found it hard to accept his death, constantly blaming myself for driving carelessly that night and at last, hating myself for surviving that night without him. In short, The grief I felt torments me which led me to the Manor of Sleep where I fought for my deepest nightmares, where I learned to cling for my dear life and more importantly that incident helped me find my reason for living. I met him.

"Are you cold?" I felt a light squeeze on my left hand as a smile slowly painted my lips. "Is that a yes or no? Or maybe both?" the owner of that deep, baritone voice continued as he gave my hand another squeeze.

"None of the above, maybe." I smiled as I slowly open my eyes and met those framed lovely brown ones filled with worry. Kei Amakura, a folklorist, a writer, a friend whom had helped me cope up with my life when Yuu died, the soft-spoken man who bravely fought his way to the Manor to help Miku and I break the curse and of course, my quiet husband for almost three years.

"You shouldn't have come, Rei." he finally sighed as he continued to drive the wheel of our car. I knew he really didn't want me to come with him for his research work but as a photographer I want to see the Ishikawa Island and take a shot of those undiscovered sceneries.

"I wouldn't be able to concentrate on my work with you there with me."

"Kei, you don't really have to worry about me, I can take care of myself." I gave him my sweetest smile to which he sighed in defeat. We are on our way to the boat that would take us to this not well-known island Kei is curious about. It was a bit early so we both expected a low jammed traffic so we can arrive a little earlier; luckily we are in a high way where there is not much cars.

"But I do worry about you." He said softly as his brown gaze ran from my face down to my tummy, a gesture I had already been accustomed for the past seven months. Kei unlike Yuu is like a quiet wind that would always be there to guide you in so many ways but the thing I love the most about him is that he taught me how to love again despite of all the bad things that come in our way.

"You're such a worry-wart. I hope Mio doesn't get irritated with you." I replied while placing a hand on my tummy. Kei has always been a worry-wart especially with us, Mio and Miku, his special girls as he fondly says. He slightly shrugged at me and I knew Mio does. I sighed at him saying. "She's already 20, Kei. A grown up woman if I must say."

"But not for me. Never for me, Rei." He said as he pushes the centre of his black framed glasses to the bridge of his nose then smiled. "I hate wearing this; it makes me feel so old."

"We are getting old." I replied as I slowly lean my back against the sit and close my eyes. One thing that didn't change after 5 years? I still haven't touch any steering wheel nor to drive a car itself. I guess there are just some things you can never outgrow anymore but I love the way my life had turned out, with Kei's love, Miku's  
cheerfulness, Mio's thoughtfulness and now my own child's existence, I could never ask for more blessing than to let it stay that way.

"By the way Kei, have you talked to Sei about our visit there? And Mio does she kno—" What I was about to say was cut off by a loud screech from the tires, I quickly open my eyes as I felt my heartbeat faster in my chest, the sound thundered wildly in my ears as I turned to Kei, his handsome face pale as white and his hands- Oh god, his hands are frantically swerving the wheel.

"KEI, WHAT'S WRONG?" I asked in a loud commanding tone as I placed my hands protectively on my abdomen, I didn't like what I was seeing, it was like I was back in that moment. The emotions of life and death itself. I screamed his name once again and this time to my surprise, Kei stop swerving the wheel, he took off his seatbelt then turned to look at me straight into the eyes and then I knew.

I knew exactly what he was going to do.

"No!" I shook my head as I felt his whole body cover mine then I heard a loud crash and the next thing I saw when I opened my eyes Kei's half-body lying on top of me. There was blood all over me but I didn't mind whether it is mine or not, I was too absorbed with him. I checked on his pulse and it was so weak.

"Kei? Oh, god! Please open your eyes." I reached for his hand and it is so cold, his face was even paler than before. I tried to slap his face softly but my whole body felt numb with his weight that I just decided to call his name when he weakly opens his eyes. "Kei? Stay with me." I whispered as I kissed his cold lips lightly, Kei gave me a weak smile before slowly closing his eyes and then I screamed, frantically called for help, calling his name.

Not again, I don't want to lose him like I lost Yuu.

I could never be able to get through to it.

Please…

_Rei… _That voice, that familiar voice is calling me, I knew I had to open my eyes but I can't, I have no strength left, I don't know what to do anymore and I felt exhaustion crush my body but I tried to open them and then I saw a blurred image, a man with a light blue shirt. He gently touched my cheek then told me not to go.

_Rei, you have to live so that a part of me will continue to live on._

I wanted to, Yuu but I can't, not without Kei… I can see a small, sad smile brush his lips as he turns away from me and I tried to reach him when I felt it…

The warm rush of blood on my legs…

Then darkness pulls me in…

**Saisei's POV:**

Are they inside?

I thought carefully as I found myself standing for the longest time in front of a rusty, red Shinto gate and staring at an old Japanese mansion that the end of the trail leads up to. The mansion was big, and when I say big really big. It was not surprising though that it was old based on the structure of the village itself though it was really disturbing to find a Manor on the end of this trail and a dark, old one to add into it. It was as if no one lives inside the manor nor do the villagers tried or made and attempt to preserve its exterior.

Fallen leaves and dry mud crust made up trail and after a series of afterthoughts I decided to go inside the mansion, I knew something would happen but I can't ignore that shoe, I mean surely that tells me she is inside and maybe all of them went inside just for fun or something especially with Haru, yeah, no doubt it's Haru's fault and I would've told them not to get too far from the village itself but I know it's too late for regrets and I have to find them soon. A sudden gush of wind hit me as I took my first step inside the Shinto gate and I felt my head ache like something hard is pounding it. I quickly placed my hand on my forehead and tried to make my way into the double door, I felt my whole body swayed as I finally open it and went inside.

"Shit, that hurts." I muttered as I heard the huge door closes in from behind "What the…" and as soon as it does darkness engulf my whole vision, I quickly stride towards the door and place my hands to open but it was as if there was someone outside whose holding it closely shut, no matter how force I put in I knew I was going nowhere.

I'm trapped inside the Manor.

The thought made my whole body shiver as I began to hear that stupid bell ringing and this time the source is near me and I can feel it, the strong sense of as if someone is watching me from behind, I stopped my hand on the wooden handle and moving my whole body I slowly turns my head to see who it was and to my surprise it was not her but instead a single crimson butterfly is flying above the centre of the small dark room. Its body is glowing as it flutters gracefully against the invisible air. A sudden familiarity began to sink in as I took involuntary footsteps towards it. Nothing came into my mind just that I need to touch it…

I just need to…

"Mayu?" A worried voice quickly pulled me out of my trance and as I turn I felt my heart jump because standing at the entrance is Mio , her small face looked worried, scared and much more as she tries catching her breath, her eyes bore against mine and from the looks of it, she must've been running endlessly.

"Mi—" wait… What did she just said? Mayu? I felt my stomach tightened with what I heard when finally it hit. I ran my gaze from Mio's form, she was still wearing a pale pink PJ's, her hair was having a really bad day, I mean way too bad as if she just came here straight from the bed but she's not in her room this morning but what really got is the realization that Mio is not looking at me, She's looking straight pass at me.

"Mayu? Wait for me… Please" she pleaded as she swiftly run pass through me, I tried to grab her by the arm but she just…slip away like she's made of fog.

"Mio! Where are you going?" I called after her while trying to make an effort to move towards her but my whole body began to freeze. _Damn it… _I thought as I tried to take step which was futile. "Mio, come back here!" I tried to call her but she was already running across the small receiving room to the door where the crimson butterfly is heading to.

_She's not hearing me… Goddamn it…_ As soon as she went through the door, I was able to move my feet that I quickly scramble to follow her. "Mio! Don't go! It's too dangerous."

"Mayu…Mayu…Please…" her voice echoed as I quickly open the door to where she went but to my dismay, she's already gone and so was her voice. It was as if I was the only one there, like Mio was just an apparition and nothing more. I sighed as I lean my head at the door, just what the hell is going on with this house.

_And Mio…she's calling Mayu..._

_**Flashback: 12 YEARS AGO.**_

_The morning breeze has a sweet smell that always lingers on my nose when we go to that big forest. Minakami forest was the nearest playground to our hometown where Mayu , Mio and I often make our way to play, tell stories, and even help Uncle Misao in his research. When I first met the two of them, I was surprise because they are too alike, the serene face, their brown eyes and even the silky hair I once really had the hard time telling them apart which they often use to tease me but one day everything changes. I could suddenly tell which is which even with just the sound of their voice and their move._

"_Are you alright, Sei? Did you find Mio?" an eight year old Mayu's worried voice filled my ears as she reached for my sweaty cheeks. I had been searching for her younger sister who had run ahead of us as usual and went on her own, being the only guy of course I was two year older than them I knew I still had this kind of responsibility over them. Mayu the older twin was like the gentle rain, she's serene, soft-spoken and lady-like, the reason why I always look after her more than Mio and Mayu…_

_She can also see things that only I can see… the reason why she is the only one I can talk about it with. I look at her then slowly nodded, I wonder where Mio went since Mayu is physically she tend to slow us down whenever we come to the forest and Mio whose a bit more lively always leave us behind. "Can you wait here for a bit? I'll try looking down at the river." I told her as I began to stand up but Mayu quickly hold my hand._

"_I'm sorry Sei because of me…" I looked down at her then without thinking I pat her head that made her look up at me.  
One thing about Mayu? She is a big cry baby which always makes her cute especially with her big brown teary eyes._

"_It's alright Mayu." I smiled softly at her then look straight at the path. "We'll find her."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

In the end, we always find Mio…

Me and Mayu, we always find her but now…

How can I find Mio without her?

* * *

A/N:

Sorry for the late update.

Laziness had strike me up again and I'm busy for the declamation thingy for our Midterm.

Anyways, Thank you for reading and I always welcome reviews =))

Thanks again! Have a nice day, people!

God Bless.

Satinemoon 3


	6. Chapter 5: Dreams and Dolls

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the game so please stop asking but I do own the OCs and plot.

Sorry for the late update but here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

**Rei's POV:**

I woke up gasping for breath.

My heart was beating fast against my chest as I tried to shield my eyes away from the soft light coming through an open window. _Where am I? _I thought as I looked around, it took me a minute to realize I was inside a car… To be exaclty Kei's car and then I remember it. The accident. I quickly placed my hand on my abdomen and after sometime felt that soft fluttering inside which immediately made me smile but then I remember him.

"Kei?" Shifting my gaze to see the empty seat beside me, I felt a sudden rush of worry hit me. No, It can't be_ ..._I thought as I placed my shaking hand towards the car handle and quickly open the door.

"Amakura! Where are you?" I called in a weak voice as I turn to frantically look at the surrounding, hoping for any kind of response but sadly, I didn't and that's when I decided to walk out of the car to look for him. My feet swayed as I tried to find my way with only one thing in mind and that is to find Kei. He wouldn't die, he can't die. Kei was so strong and kind, his gentleness was pure like a white sheet covering my whole soul. I steeled myself, shaking away any bad thoughts and as the smell of the salty air made my head spin, I tried to call out for him.

"Kei…" my voice echoed, I waited for someone to answer but only the silence welcomed my fears, I was about to move further when slowly I felt a big hand grab my arm, holding me. The pressure of the touch was neither soft nor hard but the one that makes me stop and at the same time makes me calm when I feel so scared.

"Rei, where are you going?" The owner told me with worry clear in his baritone voice. I could feel my heart stop from its own beating as I turn at the soft-spoken man standing in front of me who must've sense my fear and anxiety because as soon as met those beautiful brown eyes, he gathered me in his arms, softly caressing my back with his bare hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked as I listen to the soft lull of his heartbeat, I knew then that the accident was a nothing but mere dream , a nightmare and Kei is alive. He was fine, warm and heavens above breathing which cause such a great relief to my part. I sighed as I squeeze his arm a little making sure this wasn't another dream only to be taken away from me in seconds.

"I woke up and you're not in the car… I thought…"

"I'm sorry I just need to take a quick call and since it's gonna be a long and tiring journey, I thought you needed more sleep…" Kei said apologetically as he kissed the top of my crown causing my face to bury on his chest and his sandalwood scent began to fill my nostrils that made a quick soothing effect on me. Everything about him calms me, his voice, scent, touch and even the look from his eyes helps me in so many ways, and ever since I met him I knew he would always that power over me. "I heard you call my name…" Kei knew I always call him with his surname when I'm being serious or in a panic or more.

"It was nothing."

"Rei, your face is pale." He said while shaking his head at me, the man could tell every weakness in my body and I'll give him that. Kei pulled away from me and lift both of my hands to cup his warm cheeks, his breath touching my skin then he told me that they were as cold as ice. "What happened? Tell me."

It's been a long time since I had a nightmare because ever since that incident in the Manor of Sleep, the nights has always been something I look forward for the dreams were sweet, heart warming with Kei's arms warm around my waist and I always tell Kei if something's bothering me though he always see through me even if I don't tell him as if I was transparent in his eyes and though I want to tell him, something made me stop. A nightmare about Yuu and with him dying in it, the dream was disturbing and eerily vivid with just thinking about it made the hairs on my neck stood at its end.

It was like a déjà vu.

Forcing a smile on my pale face, I squeeze his hand. "Nah, I was just panicking because you were nowhere in my sight, I dreamed that you were flirting with some other women while I'm sleeping." Kei didn't immediately respond, he studied my face carefully as I silently pray he wouldn't push the topic that to my surprise he did and instead smile mischievously back at me.

"Now, that's an interesting dream though it has a bit similarity to what I have done earlier."

"What do y-"

"Rei, I'm kidding." I pouted my lips at him while thinking of how I am going to give him my piece of mind but before I could even began…

"Excuse me, Mr. Amakura?" Kei gently move away from me to look at the speaker, an old man in his late 40's wearing a simple shirt and black pants move towards us with a friendly smile plastered on his wrinkled face. "I'm sorry for disturbing."

Shaking his head at him, Kei placed his hand on my back. "No, it's alright and by the way, I'd like you to meet my wife, Rei Amakura." I bowed my head a little as I placed my hand carefully on my middle then smiled at him. "And Rei this is the mistress you must have been dreaming about, Mr. Namikawa." I pinch his arm playfully making Kei flinch a bit and making Mr. Namikawa gave out a hearty laugh.

"I'm sorry if my husband had said any nonsense." I smiled apologetically at the man who quickly shook his head. Kei gave me a mischievous look then told me that the man in front was the one who's going to take us to the island. "Thank you for your help."

"No, the pleasure is mine, Mrs. Amakura especially to escort the famous writer, it's an honour." He smiled at me then looked at Kei who shook his head a bit in embarrassment, he quickly informed us about the boat's departure time then went on ahead of us.

"Someone's famous huh?"

"You think so?" Kei whispers as he squeezes my hand a bit. "But are you sure you'll be alright? We still have an hour ride before we get to the island." he turns to me again as I reach for his arm and entangled mine on him. The wind was warm but the hand that held mine has that comforting warmth no one else could ever give me only him.

"We'll be fine." I playfully winked back at him, then I felt it again the soft flutter, I quickly place his hand in my middle in which he made serious face that slowly turned into a grin. "Did you feel that?"

"Seriously? Of course I did, that was pretty amazing." I nodded at him excitedly to whom he responds by placing a small peck on my nose when finally Kei made a worried face that I asked him what is wrong, he sighed in response. "Sei hasn't been answering any of my calls since last night neither did Mio…Don't you think?"

"Must be because of the weak signal, Kei." I replied softly to ease his worries, he really treats Mio like his own daughter and I knew that would never change. "And for heaven's sake, it's a vacation Kei… You'll see them later and then you could ask them."

"Am I getting annoying…again?"

Silence.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." he sighed and smile sheepishly back at me as we began to walk back to where the boat is waiting. I knew something happened I don't know but I just felt it but I can't tell Kei, maybe I'm just having these weird thoughts but that dream it was just too real.

**Mio's POV:**

I can't keep up with her.

She was just too fast like she was in a panic. I felt fatigue took over my whole body as I fell on the cold wooden floor. I don't know how long I have run or even where I am, I'm too absorb on the fact that I need to talk to her. That butterfly who told me to follow her.

"Mayu…" I whisper as a cold wisp went out of my lips, I looked around the room but I could only make out a few things in the dark. I was inside an unfamiliar room maybe slightly smaller than my room back at Uncle Kei and Aunt Rei's house, there were bright red curtains draped behind me and a small old wooden dress box in front of me. And then I wonder…

Am I having the same dreams again? Is Mayu luring me inside the Manor of Sleep? And is it because Sei reminded me of my darkest secret that I was again drawn in this Manor? I thought the Manor of sleep is gone, deep within its own slumber never to come back again.

I quickly shook my head before I could even believe my own thoughts, for a moment there I could feel the guilt surging my whole body. No, Mayu would never do that to me…She would never draw me in…I completely know that. I finally stood up as soon my breath even and started to take small, shaky steps towards the light coming from the little candles placed on the other side of the room where a large altar lies or so it seems.

On top of it was a set of beautiful Japanese dolls and as the soft light strikes brightly their porcelain faces they gave a look as if they were alive, the pair of dark eyes that is telling you, they are alive. They were arranged in a strange way, five dolls per row and there were at least three rows, the first row consists of dolls wearing white kimono, next are the blue ones, third the red ones but not far from the last red doll on the left stood another doll, it wore a black kimono with a white mask on its face and when I look on the right there was also another one only this one has a white kimono and black mask which was odd but what caught my full attention was the last doll that stands on the highest stage above them all.

A beautiful doll whose face was serene wears a pale pink kimono hung on her porcelain body and her eyes unlike the others were hollow and lifeless. Inside them I could sense a burning coldness like any other but there was something vaguely familiar with her. The dark brown hair and those pink perfect lips, I narrowed my eyes as I slowly lean in to look into its face some more.

THUD.

I quickly pull myself then turn to see what made that loud sound, it was as if someone fell from nowhere and landed heavily on the ground. I am familiar with those sounds, I know I should since I had spent a whole night in the All God's Village hearing different kind of sounds from small footsteps to hysterical laugh but I can't help it because it was not something you feel comfortable with.

THUD.

There it is again. I turn my head as I feel the sound was vibrating from behind the altar where I first found myself, I stood there for a moment asking myself if I should go behind the altar to see what it was or…

THUD.

_I could just get outside this room…_I thought as my gaze shift from the edge of the red curtain leading to where the sound seems to originate to the wooden door on my left I knew would lead me nowhere. But then I thought if I were really in a new nightmare whether I go outside or stay inside I could never escape because..

There was nowhere to go…

I took a small step toward the end of the table, the darkness obscure the left side of the room which makes it even harder to see. I tried even harder and squints my eyes to make something out of the darkness when I finally found myself clutching at the drapes and only then the sound stops. My breath was so slow and deep I'm afraid I could forget how to take one slowly I turn there in the middle of the narrow space stood a small boy wearing tattered clothes that shows his skin that was so pale the colour was white but with the shade of blue and gray. I can't see his face for he was looking down at something he was holding in his small hands. I couldn't move for he might hear me but I couldn't stare for he might see me.

_Oh god… _I felt my knees shook as the boy let the thing slip from his grip producing the sound I heard from before it felt like he was playing with it as he slowly leans down to get it. I don't know why but I felt like retreating and when I took I step back he quickly shot his head and look at me only that he doesn't have eyes, they were sewn shut and dark blood flows from them.

I quickly place my hand over my mouth stifling a gasp and trying not to make any sounds, afraid that the boy would hear me. I can see that he was trying to sense his surrounding then turn to look at the door a few steps away from me. I don't have the camera obscura with me and I don't have the power to save myself but I could at least try to make my way out of here.

THUD.

He did it again.

THUD.

And again.

A small hope fills me as I look at the boy drop the small box all over again. If he continues this cycle all over again and he could only sense my every step then maybe I could have a shot. I took a deep breath as I calculate the boy's action.

THUD. Step. THUD. Step. THUD. Step. THUD. Step.

_I can do this. One more step._I thought as I turn to see the dark corner where the boy was with the count of every step I manage to match up with every drop of the wooden box.

Creak.

I stop that was definitely not in time with the drop. I could feel the sudden coldness touch my skin that my heart pounding against my ear, I stopped thinking my hand quickly finding its way to slide the door open when I felt a tug on the hem of my skirt. I looked down and saw the boy. His face contorted with pain as his blue chapped lips formed the words in such an angry voice.

"Where are you going? We haven't play yet."

* * *

**Author's note:**

I'm really sorry for the late update but I really had a hard time with my imagination skills. HAHA.

Really, I'm just lazy to do things. I don't know but you must understand it's hard to imagine creepy things.

Anyway, Please do review. Thank you again

Satinemoon


	7. Chapter 6: Of Letters and Legends

**Disclaimer:**

**I'm not the owner of the FF Series **** Tecmo and Nintendo does.**

**Though I do own the plot and the OC's. Hihihi. Anyway here it goes..**

**Enjoy reading! Here's the 6****th****chapter..**

* * *

**Sei's POV:**

It was one hell of a creepy hallway. Okay, so maybe that was the understatement knowing I am inside an old manor and a haunted at that one but the thing is ever since I found myself inside this hallway, I felt like there was someone looking at me, gazing my every step and even counting my every breath. It was like I was place in a cage where everything is in quota it was very disturbing, very creepy.

The hallway was lit by pink and red paper lanterns that hang above the ceiling in certain intervals while the floor made of brown wood, creaky and old within the weight of my heavy steps I even wonder how it could withstand me while being so old. The cold, lifeless walls made of concrete that has dark lines that looks like veins ready to pop out of your skin, there were neither windows nor small openings and as I drew closer to the end of the hall, I could feel myself tremble. It was cold and the hallway was like a mouth I slowly walkthrough eating me up. I came to a stop when I saw a door on my left abruptly stealing my thoughts of Mio to it.

I tried as far as I could to stop myself from trembling but under the soft light, I could see my hand shook as I reach out for the old door. Something was definitely inside and I could feel it. The door slightly creaked as I push my way through and darkness welcomed my vision for a moment but after I blinked myself a few times, I finally found myself staring straight back at me which was weird.

_Weird? What weird? You're trapped inside a mansion and a haunted at that. Mio and everyone are missing and you don't know what the hell is happening, that's not weird. It's even beyond weird. It's stupid and creepy. _I shook away the thoughts and tried to focus as I walked inside the room. The ceilings and the walls filled with mirrors, large mirrors that capture my every movement and even the slightest at that. Mirrors as my mom once said has the power to make a room look large and she was right, this small room looks large upon entering because of it. The smell of dust filled my nostrils as I made my way through the room, there was an old, rusty looking divider on my left and a small blue lantern placed on my right that thankfully help me in the darkness but somehow gives me a slight creep on my spine. I decided to take a look on what is beyond the divider, I mean it wouldn't hurt maybe there is something that might help me to find Mio and the others.

A slight relief went through me when I saw a small wooden cabinet placed on the floor. With a set of dirty and old kimonos on top of it, I kneeled down and slowly open it where specks of dust immediately welcomed my whole face. "Shit." I cursed placing hand to cover my nose and mouth. Layers and layers of dust welcomed my sight but I could only make out a small red pouch and a letter folded readily as if waiting for something.

_Or someone… _The pouch was a bit heavy in my hand as I carefully open it and inside was a beautiful brooch. It was a small circle of gold where three sakura blooms where carved and with each blooms a single pink gem engraved inside. It was craftily made and I can tell that through the heavy and soft lines that made it, the details were good and expensive having seen so many artefacts because of my job I can easily tell a work of art. With the paper in my hand, I quickly walk towards the lantern and held the old scribbling against the light. The paper was light and a bit dusty that I have to squint my eyes to read the characters.

_Save yourself._

_No matter what happen._

_Don't look back and only look forward._

_It is the only thing we could do._

_Living is the only thing that matters._

_If you manage to live then I will be able to live._

_Within you._

My brows furrowed at the thought of someone writing this letter. I mean it sounded like someone is trying to escape something or someone would be left behind. I don't know. But I could feel sorrow within it the letter which was again creepy. It was when I was about to fold the letter in my hands that a shadow pass behind me which made me stop, literally. I took a deep breath and ready myself for something weird or even another dizzy moment or even some apparitions which made me stop for a moment when I think about it I had only encounter ghost that are not hostile or anything and I guess I should be grateful with that.

_Grateful? Okay, that's definitely not funny_. I sighed at my thought then turn back to the room to see it empty and quiet but that didn't make me feel any less comfortable because even if it was for a brief moment I swear someone moved behind me. I looked down on the brooch that I was gripping on my left hand and something tingled inside me, it was like someone is looking at me, like someone is staring right through me. I suddenly felt the mirrors having their eyes and looking at my every move when finally I had the urge to look straight into the mirror and there in front of me was my reflection but unlike earlier this reflection is different, the boy standing in front of me has the same high cheekbones, grey eyes and black hair but within those features something is stirring within. I could see blood lust and insanity in those grey pools; his clothes were old and tattered and in his left hand where a golden brooch should lie is gripping a long knife dripping with blood. Fresh blood.

Seconds, minutes I don't know how long or even if time is even passing around us. We both stood there, my insane reflection and I staring at each other as if calculating but no, I'm not calculating, I'm not even thinking of can I escape him. I was just simply standing like an asshole waiting for something to happen when slowly he run his tongue to lick his dried crack lips.

_Okay, definitely not me._I thought shakily as if that helps but at least it made my brain work thinking to me whether to walk closer or run to the door and get the hell out of the room. And Hell, curiosity got the best out of me that I slowly walk towards my reflection and unlike me he didn't move or mimic me doing nothing that is not supposed to happen with mirrors. I stop few paces away from the mirror and felt my pulse quicken because the scent of fresh blood was filling my nostrils and it was so strong it made want to turn but I can't. I lift my hand to see if something will happen when suddenly the false me turn his blade.

"Fuck." I gritted as I quickly took a few steps back away from it letting the paper I was holding drenched in crimson. The blow was too fast that I didn't even see it coming. Placing the brooch on my pocket I looked down to check my hand and saw blood rushing. It wasn't too deep but the fuck it nonetheless painful; I looked up to see my reflection and saw him raising his blade and carefully running his tongue across the blade, tasting the blood. It was sick. It was so sick. And as soon as he was done with it, he turned to meet my gaze and gave me a sadistic, insane smirk then he did it. He lifts his blade bloody towards me and the thing is, he managed slip his hand out of the fucking mirror.

That's when his smile grew wider and my heart went crazy. My adrenaline shot up as my whole body was finally alarmed that hey, you're going to get killed. _By what? By your own reflection, Fuck Sei. Move. _I run towards the door and open it leading me back to the lighted hallway not even bothering to look back cause hell, I know that thing was finally out of its mirror world and is on my tail. I willed myself to run and find a room or something that can save me and as I run my pulse was beating heavily against my rib. Everything is blurred and only the scent of fresh blood is getting stronger behind me. I knew then that there is no way I could do but run endlessly it was when I stopped in a junction. _Turn left? Right? Or straight? I honestly don't know but you have to live Sei or no one else would save them. _I exhaled and turn left, thanks to the light though I'm not stumbling over the few woods that must've fallen from the ceiling. It was a several steps then when I saw a few stairs leading to a small door and felt hope surge through me but as soon as I stop and crouch to open it. It didn't budge. I banged it some more as I stole a few glance back and saw the false me walking aimlessly probably searching for me.

I tried to calm myself and turn to push the door with all my might but it didn't move even a slightest beat but then I knew it. All was lost. I have failed her. I have failed both Mio and Mayu.

Sorry.

**Kei's POV:**

They are missing.

That's the first thing I had learned since arriving at Ishikawa island a few hours ago and now I knew it. Something was wrong though Rei told me that they might be somewhere having fun we both knew it was the other way around. I know Sei he would surely leave a message for me if ever he was going to do some investigation and Mio. Mio would never just vanish in one blink especially with what happen years ago at the Manor of Sleep and All God's Village, she was very wary of such things.

"A young man, black-haired and grey eyes ask me earlier this morning and went looking for them. It has been about 2 hours since then." The man from the inn told me as I closed my eyes and ran a hand through Sei's black leather-bound book. I wanted to throw something or anything in frustration but I knew there is nothing I could do if there is one thing that I had learns from my previous encounters it is but to stay calm.

"So you mean he is the only one you had last seen this morning?" I look back at the inn's owner who nodded at me and that made me even furious. _Just where the hell those kids went? And why is Sei all alone?_I thought it has been an hour now and I had never seen a neither shadow nor anything from them.

"Kei? Oh, sorry. Good Afternoon." I turn to face the owner of the voice saw my wife bow her head at the inn keeper who responded politely at her and that's when she turned to meet my eyes as the innkeeper took his leave leaving them both. Hers reflecting the worry I feel myself. "Kei? What is it? Have you found them?"

Clutching the book in my hand I regretfully shook my head. "No, the keeper says that Sei is the only one he had seen this morning asking if he had seen the others." I exhaled as Rei took steps towards me and clutch my free hand. "Rei, what do you think happened? Those five kids didn't just turn and vanish within a night? I mean, without Sei's knowledge."

"I know but maybe they just had a trip or hunt whatever it is." She gave a small smile hoping it may both lift our spirits but I know Rei. I know when she's happy, sad or even worried. And when she's worried then I am even more worried that's why I knew how hard she tries to hide her own feelings. I squeeze her hand then turn to look at our surrounding. Everything was in order, the futons, clothes, bags, nothing is out-of-place or gone so we both know that they were not in a hunt or something. _Even Sei's notebook which I knew he wouldn't leave behind because of his own work is here. _I thought as I looked down on my hand.

"Sei, wouldn't just leave without his notebook or even a message knowing we'll arrive." I said as I turn to open the book in my hand maybe Sei had something written or anything he had see during his stay. I know Sei he wouldn't let a day pass without investigating something. Words and drawings filled my vision as I lift the pages while wondering when did that boy learned how to take down notes vigorously just like me. Everything is in details until I stopped in the last page. It was a drawing of a tree. A familiar tree and a path it is obscuring as if leading to somewhere. My brows furrowed when I slowly looked outside the window and there it was the real thing. I felt a tugged pull me then I turn to Rei. "Have you check Mio's room?"

She nodded at me with a puzzling look. "It was a mess and…Kei, what is it?" She asked, her soft voice filled with worry which I didn't want her and the babies to be, I should've never let her come with me. I shook my head and gave her a tired smile.

"Come on. Let's get you a rest."

I checked my bag before going out, I had Sei's notebook and sadly, and I didn't tell Rei but I brought the camera, not Rei's DSLR but the Camera Obscura. I brought it because of the thing about this festival well, not just that but it is rumoured of having demons and bad spirits which I don't usually engage myself with but ever since the Manor of Sleep my third sense just had been very sensitive with them. I exhaled sharply then closed the bag I stood up and saw Rei who just got out of the bathroom and went to sit beside me. Her lavender scent filled my nostrils and somehow that made my nerves calm down even a bit.

"I'm going to look for them." I said as I wrap my arms around her, pulling her small frame in mine. She tensed at my words that I began to massage her arm which I hope help her a bit. We both sat there for a moment not talking until she sighed.

"There's something in this village, Kei."

I froze upon hearing that. Rei has a very high sense with this certain phenomena and I knew she was afraid for I can see her close her arms around her middle as if protecting it from any danger. Unseen dangers. I gently squeeze her as if telling her that it'll be alright, we managed to survive the Manor of Sleep and so this is nothing. If ever our instincts are right and I hope it is not.

"Sleeping and waiting…" She continued oblivious to the fact of how I shivered a bit. Silence filled the spaces between us as I kiss the top of her head.

_For something…or someone. _Rei didn't say it nor did I we just left it hanging in the air.

"We'll be fine." I finally whispered against her raven hair and my breath came out hot and shaky. "I'll be back as soon as I can." I added as if that helps anything.

"And what if not?" her response came a bit hasty that I wince as soon as I heard it.

"We'll be back. I promise." My eyes met her then slowly place my lips upon hers. I smiled at her which she returned with hers. She was so brave. My beautiful wife. When I was ready I walked towards the door and closed it behind me without looking back at her, I left her sitting there silently thinking of only what Kami knows. As soon as it closed I took a deep breath and thought of Sei's sketch. That trail is something, I knew that and that's where I'm going to. But first I have to call someone.

Someone who would be able to help Rei while I'm gone.

"Are you sure about this Mr. Amakura?" The husky voice asked me as I stopped in front of the odd-looking tree. It was very huge that it truly does obscure the trail leading up the mountain which was as far as I can see is forsaken as if no one had went up there for a long time except there was a few footprints on the floor. Petals were starting to fall and it was like blankets dancing across the village enveloping it like a mother would with her babe. Softly caressing and lulling it back to sleep.

"Where does this trail lead?" I asked not even bothering answering his question, I mean of course I am. My niece and assistant are missing to where the hell I don't know and I have to find them. I will find them. The old man wearing a black kimono stood beside me, he was the son of the village chief who is probably out-of-town at the moment.

"To an old mansion." I raise a brow at that, waiting if he has anything to say anymore but to my dismay he remained quiet. As if he was accessing the trail himself. "There hasn't been anyone in our village that had the courage to go to the mansion and we even forbid tourist to go there."

_Forbid. Okay, now I have to see it myself. Those kids is doing something stupid and maybe they are there. _I thought then began to walk up the trail where fallen leaves, hardened mud filled the sole of my leather shoes. I could sense the man following me even though he wasn't saying anything and somehow that made me a bit calm. After a few minutes of walking and as if the trees has made their branches unfurl to welcome us and in the centre there was this huge old mansion was standing alone in this forest, menacing and ancient. But with a sense of feeling that it is was sleeping and waiting.

"Rei…" I whispered to myself as I stop to stare at the place. I remembered what my wife told me earlier and she was right. "This place? What is this place?" I asked nodding towards the mansion.

"It is the old mansion of the Head Family of our village. No one has ever been brave enough to go inside since I was young." He said in a quiet voice. I felt myself shook a bit at the thought of it being haunted as memories of the past began to flood my mind. There was Mafuyu and Mayu. Both a friend and a family that was spirited away never to be seen again as if they never existed at all.

"Because it is said to be haunted."

I didn't reply to his word instead I took steps towards the mansion and looked at the double door leading inside. The door was made of thick wood with each door having a single iron circlet standing as the knob. My hands made its way through the cold metal and pulled it open. Layers and layers of dust filled my vision as the sunlight seep behind me lighting up an old foyer where a large fallen beam lies on my left side. There was nothing inside just cobwebs and spider clinging on the ceiling. It was exactly what an old mansion looks like.

"Are they inside?"

I looked around the room then shook my head in response. There's no evidence of neither someone being inside nor when there was anything that can tell me that they had been here. "You said haunted. Why is that?" I finally asked him in a low voice as I began to walk towards the single door in front of me. I dodge the wood creeping from both sides that must've been fallen from being old. Unlike the menacing look of the outside the interior was so old, It could've fallen on us with our every steps.

"Well, this was a story pass along from every generation but we managed to preserve it through time. There was a time when the Sakura trees in this island are still blooming making it one of the most beautiful places but at the same time it attracted the demons and other manifestations making it the most cursed island in Japan." The man said as I went inside another door leading to a hallway with broken lanterns hanging on the ceiling. It was dark that not even the sunlight from the open entrance door could light it up that I had to pull my flashlight and open it. Nothing unusual just an old damned through time hallway. "With the number of deaths and illnesses continuously raising our ancestors prayed to the Goddess Kononohana Sakuya-hime…"

"Sakuya-Hime? The Blossom-Princess?" I asked and as soon as the words escaped my lips I felt an old gush of wind pass through me, making my spine tingled. It was no question who the deity was Konohana Sakuya-Hime was the wife of Ninigi, the grandson of the great goddess, Amaterasu. And Sakura flower is her symbol, no wonder she would hear their prayers.

If she ever did.

"And when they did it was rumoured that the goddess herself went to have a pact with the five prestigious families that she would cleanse this island every fifty years."

"At what price?" I interrupted him for the second time hoping I didn't piss him but even if he did he showed no remorse about it. I hate the feeling of this place, at first it felt like there was no one beside us but then as every moments pass by, there was something slowly creeping. From everywhere.

The man didn't spoke but I could feel his presence behind then there was a sound as if someone was running around the mansion. It was fast and erratic as if the owner of the footsteps is running from someone. Then something weird happened. There was the feeling of someone passing through us, like literally there was someone with us.

"Did you smell that?" I asked but didn't even wait for the man to reply because I turn my head straight on and began to walk. _That smell._I thought to myself as I felt my every step became lighter than before. It was a faint, familiar scent but I knew that scent I tried quicken my pace afraid that the scent would fade. It was then that I stopped through a junction and the scent faded.

"What's wrong, Mr. Amakura?" The man asked, I felt my sense heightened as I look around the whole place. There was a door in front of me and a hallway to the left and right. Now that the scent is gone it's up to me where to go.

"Shit." I cursed as I sucked in a breath and shook my head. I can't be wrong, that scent was Sei's. That perfume that always made me teases him saying he must've been using it to lure my niece to his charms. But how did? It's seriously stupid but it would never be impossible. I had met several apparitions so that is the least of the impossible and maybe they were really inside the mansion.

THUD. THUD. THUD.

A loud sound of several banging pulled out of my reverie. I turn to where the sound was coming and met the old man's gaze. I didn't see any fear in them only determination that I slowly nodded at him. The sound was relentless and erratic as if the person making the sound was in panic. I turn left for I could sense the source of the sound in there and after a few moments, I saw a small door at then of the hall. It was banging endlessly on its own as if there was a something trying to open it. I felt my own heart stop and the hairs on my neck stood on its end. Maybe this mansion being a haunted is not only a legend. I took a deep breath to ready myself and walk toward the door. I felt my hand slightly tremble as I reach to the door and push it but then as soon as my hand did the banging stop as I slowly open the door.

* * *

Author's note:

Hello guys, I'm sorry for the late update. Actually I'm only writing when the ideas hit and honestly they are always late. Anyways, About the deity I used Konohana Sakuya-Hime, she is the beautiful daughter of the japanese deity, Ohonayasumi, a mountain god. I stumbled at her in my Mythology class when were studying the japanese myth and coincidentally I was using Sakura blossom as a main idea.

Thank you for your review, **NoCreativity** :) But i do enjoy writing shifting First Person POV because i get to play with the thoughts of each characters. And thank you for the suggestion :)

THANK YOU FOR READING. Godbless :))

Satinemoon.


End file.
